Warped despite innocence
by echochaos
Summary: Bakura's past. What happened the final night of Kul Elna. Bakura gets more warped and insane as the story goes on. It's sad. one-shot


So yah, this is my first one shot. I hope you like it. I wrote this while listening to the song Misery Loves Company by Emilie Autumn. This is not a songfic though. You should listen to it if you've never heard it before.

Warning: Very sad. Much death and carnage, blood and two swear words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did Yami would have died long ago. That guy annoys me.

I was coming home. I was so proud of myself. I can't wait to show Mommy and Father my shinny thing. I looked and looked and I found it lying in the dirt next to the road. I love shinny things and brightly colored things. I love the color green and the color silver the most. I smiled.

It had gotten dark a little while ago and Mommy was probably worried. I felt bad about that. I don't want Mommy to worry. I really really don't. Sometimes she will even cry. I don't want mommy to cry either. I hate it when she cries, even if it's not my fault.

I feel bad and look back at my shinny thing. My face brightens. I know! I'll give my shinny thing to Mommy. Then she won't cry. I'm such a good boy!

As I get closer to my village I saw that there was fire and heard screams. I was scared. I ran to my village. I didn't know what was going on. Could I help anyone? Mommy says I'm a good helper. I try hard.

I saw people running everywhere. I saw people dying and people crying. I had to help, but now I'm scared. I watch as the guy next door gets run through with a spear. I see lumpy things fall to the ground. I see lots of blood coming out. I look at the guy with the spear and notice he's a soldier. Wouldn't the soldiers be helping us, not hurting us?

The soldier turns around and looks straight at me. His eyes widen. He yells, "Get out of here! Little one run!"

He turns away and kills a woman this time. I run past him and try to get home. Another soldier sees me. I don't know what to do. He chases me. I run down a tight space between two houses. He couldn't fallow.

I continue on to my house. There were bodies everywhere and so much blood. Some people had written messages in their own blood. I can't read and I was glad I couldn't.

I turned when I hear a little girl scream. I saw her fall. She was younger than me. She was the nice girl from across the street. I ran to her.

"Kala! Hold on!" I yelled at her. I saw her eyes were oddly clouded. I didn't understand why. I took her hand and held on to it.

I heard a laugh behind me. I turned, sill holding the girl's hand.

"She's already dead, runt." The soldier pulled his sword out. I whimpered and looked at the blade. Was I going to die? I don't want to die. I just want to give Mommy the shinny thing. Mommy! Was Mommy hurt? I had to find her, but I couldn't leave Kala and I don't think I could get past the soldier.

I heard a yell and both me and the soldier looked for it's source. I saw Father ran at the soldier and knocked him to the ground. He was run through with the soldier's sword, but Father pulled out his dagger and slit the throat of the soldier. I saw the red blood spray out all over Father's face.

Father looked up at me. His eyes were clouding too. Just like the girl's. I went over to Father and held his hand. "Bakura… you have… to … run. Get away… from..h-here.."

Father's eyes clouded over completely and he went very still.

"Father?" I asked shaking him. "Father, you can't sleep here."

I got no answer and the fear was growing. "F-father?"

I started to cry, "Father, please don't die! Please don't! Stay with me!"

I got up and ran. I was so scared and I had to find Mommy. I had to. Mommy was okay. I know she it.

I ran past several houses and saw more gore and fire and heard lots more screams. I was so scared. I covered my ears with my hands, but I couldn't make the screams go away.

I came to my house and ran in.

"Mommy? Mommy?" I screamed through the one roomed house. I found three still forms on the floor. I ran over to them.

I rolled the closest on over. It was big sister. Her eyes were clouded like Father's. Her pretty hair had been cut off and she was wearing no clothes. She had her throat cut and several stabs to her tummy. They weren't bleeding anymore, but she was in a puddle of the red blood.

I tried to flipped the next one. It was big Brother. His head came off as I tried to roll him over. I screamed. Big Brother was gone now too.

I flipped the last one over and heard breathing. It was Mommy and she was breathing. I started to cry.

"M-mommy, your okay!" I was so happy I didn't notice that her eyes were clouding over and all the blood. She was also naked. I put her head on my lap.

Her eyes rolled over to me. She opened her mouth, "…Ba..kura… I …love…"

He eyes clouded over all the way. I didn't know what had happened. Mommy went still too.

I started to cry harder. "Mommy, I got you something."

I held in front of her clouded eyes. My precious shinny thing. "Look Mommy. I got this for you." I put it into her slightly closed hand.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I started crying harder then.

I knew they were dead. All of them were dead, but I sat with Mommy. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with her.

I heard footsteps though and ran anyway. I hid in my hiding spot. There was a little cupboard in the wall that only I could fit in. I often used it to hide from Big brother when I took one of his shinny things and accidently broke it. He was always so mad, but I didn't mean to.

I heard voices, "Looks like all of these ones are dead. You look through their stuff while I put them on the wagon."

Another voice said, "Okay."

The first voice then said, "Oh look what the woman has in her hand. For her to have a bauble this pretty she must have stolen it. Fucking whore."

I heard a thump. I think maybe they kicked Mommy. I hold back the tears. If they find me, I know they'll kill me. Just like everyone else. I'm so scared. Mommy, Father, help me please. I promise I will never stay out late ever again, so please help me. Please help me.

I heard the footsteps leave, but stayed in the cupboard. I was so scared. I could no longer hear any screams and now I was crying. I cried for Mommy, Father, Big Sister, and even Big Brother. I want them to come back. I wanna wake up now. I wanna wake up now. I don't like bad dreams like this.

I rocked back and forth in the little space. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy," I said over and over.

I woke up in my cupboard. Hurray! Mommy let me sleep here. I've been asking her if I could for quite a while. She must have finally let me.

I got out and looked around. I remembered last night now as I see the blood still on the floor. I remember I'm all alone. I curl into a ball and start to cry again. I should have died with them. Why didn't they kill me? I want to die too. I don't want to be alone.

I felt something brush against my arm, but I just got back into my cupboard. I wanted to stay here 'till I finally died. I deserve to die. I deserve to die.

A few days later I finally came back out. I hated Ra. Why did he leave me all alone? This must be a sick twisted game. I felt something brush against my arm and this time look up at it. I was looking at a see-through thing. I guessed it was a ghost. I couldn't tell who it was but when it touched me again I felt my head split open in pain.

"It hurts!" I scream. Things were coming and forming in my head. I saw a cauldron and I saw Mommy melting in it. I watched as Big Brother and Sister were also added. The Cauldron was stirred and they purred in more people.

I watched as this guy said something over the melted bodies and saw them glow like the sun and turn to a shinny yellow color.

I saw the yellow stuff being poured into a mold. I saw as there was another glow, but this one was not like the sun. It was white like moon light and glowed so bright I couldn't see.

I saw a big purple monster thing and the vision diapered.

I looked up at the ghost.

"Is that what happened?"

The ghost nodded.

I looked down at my bare feet.

"Who did it?"

I felt the pain again and saw the image of the Pharaoh. My hatred grew. That man was supposed to protect us. He lied. He killed everyone. "I will kill him."

I saw that the ghost looked so happy when I said that.

I smile a warped smile. I laughed a warped laugh. My eyes narrowed and my childhood ended, or was it killed as well?

Okay that was depressing. I wanted to write it though. I'm so bored. I already posted 2 other things today. I will get on Two innocence, two lights next. I have to get back to Ryou's and Yugi's point of view. Sigh. Please review this depressing story and tell me if I succeeded in sounding like an 8 year old.


End file.
